While delight, contentment, and enjoyment may result from the feel and sight of a golf ball honing in on a flagstick after a well-executed golf stroke, a like amount of frustration and disappointment invariably results from the cold vibration and wayward path of the poorly struck golf ball. Such is the game of golf—a game played for centuries throughout the world. Presently, as many as 60 million people play golf across the globe on over 32,000 golf courses. The United States alone accounts for over half these numbers. With all of golfs popularity, it is the rare person indeed who does not encounter frustration while playing the game. In an effort to eliminate, or at least minimize, frustration, the golfer seeks refuge in golf books, magazines, videos, private instruction, hours of practice, and improved equipment.
Each aspect of the game presents challenges. For example, in driving the ball from a tee, the club head may reach a speed in excess of 100 miles per hour. Consistently coordinating this explosion of energy with sufficient accuracy is exceedingly difficult for even the professional golfer. In most cases, the weekend golfer lacks the physical ability to match the distance and accuracy of the professional.
Similarly, approach shots to the green often require a great deal of arc and backspin in order for the ball to land close to the hole or even remain on the green. Because weekend golfers often drive the ball a shorter distance, they must use a less lofted club on approach shots in order to reach the green, resulting in less accuracy and more frustration. Thus, the gap widens between the weekend golfers' golf games and those of their professional counterparts.
Putting, on the other hand, does not demand explosive energy, high club head speed, or a great deal of manual dexterity. Rather, putting requires proper equipment, technique, alignment, and concentration. With the right equipment and practice, accurate putting, more than any other shot in golf, may be mastered by almost all that play the game. And because putting may account for almost half the number of total strokes in a round of golf, it is this area of golf in which high handicap golfers and professional golfers alike may improve their golf games.
Just as in other golf strokes, the putting stroke involves a take-away, a forward stroke, and a follow-through. The face angle and path of the putter at the point of impact is important for determining a putt's accuracy. Generally, a face that is perpendicular to the target line at the point of impact is more accurate than one that is not. A swing path that approximates the direction of the target line also promotes putting accuracy. While a number of golf putters and golf putting methods are known in the art, there is a need for an improved golf putter which will permit a golfer to square the face at impact and move the putter along a path more closely related to the target line.
The present disclosure provides an improved golf putter comprising concentrations of mass near a heel and a toe and a wide profile.